madagascarfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Private
Private is the youngest penguin,and lowest on the penguin pecking order.He is usually given the task of being a distraction while whatever plan Skipper has is being put into action. Madagascar Penguins in A Christmas Caper Madagascar Penguins in A Christmas Caper seemed to center on Private,and his mission to cheer Ted the polar bear up on Christmas,which ended up with getting him kidnapped by Nana,and later being put in life-threatening danger by her dog,Mr.Chew.When Private saw Ted upset,he ask Skipper if they bring him a present,but there was only enough for the penguins,causing Private to ask if they can get Ted something,which Skipper said no to.The other penguins relized Private was missing around dinnertime,sending them to resuce him.When Private was resuced he was still upset about Ted the Polar Bear,something Skipper noticed,causing him to invite Ted over,not relizing that Ted would invite the rest of the zoo,much to Private's delight. First Madagascar Movie Private's role in the first Madagascar film was not as big as Skipper's.His was to look "cute,and cuddly".When the penguins entered Marty's pen,it was Private who anwsered that they were digging to Anterica,causing him to get slapped by Skipper.Private was later seen at Grand Central Station looking upset about being "ratting out".He was not seen again until the penguins escape there crates.When the penguins hijacked the ship,Private was in charge of breaking the ship's security code,which he eventually did.Upon arriving on Anterica he,like the other penguins were upset,and decied to leave.When the penguins arrive on Madagascar Private wrote down what Skipper was saying after finding about Marty was in danger,although his crayon broke when he found out when that Skipper believed that he might not survive.He did survive,and at the end of the movie,he asked Skipper if the penguins if they should tell the main characters that the boat was out of gas,which Skipper only reliped "Nah,just smile,and wave,smile,and wave. Merry Madagascar In Merry Madagascar,Private,like the other penguins,arrived just as the main characters met Santa's Reindeer.Much like the other penguins,Private did'nt like them due to they'r longtime cold war.Unforatly for the penguins Private devolped a crush on one of the reindeer,who actully felt the same way,much to the displeaure of the other reindeer.When the main characters took the penguins up on they'r offer to fly the sleigh,and was to told think happy thoughts,his was him,and the reindeer he had a crush on on they'r honeymoon.He along with the other penguins helped delivered the presents,and when the sleigh ran out of "sparkly stuff" Private was the one saved them from crashing into the ocean.When Santa's regained his meormy,the reindeer said the penguins ruined by taking the sleigh for a joyride.Forately the reindeer that Private had a crush on releved that her follow reindeer had lied,but her,and Private they'r separte ways. Second Madagascar Movie Private did'nt have as a big a role in the second Madagascar film as he did the first one.He was seen dressed as a strewess explaining to the main characters what to in case of an emergancy.Private was later seen in first class with King Julien,and Maruice crataering to they'r whims.During the plane crash,he was still seen doing his job,only this time,giving drinks to Alex,and Marty.Private is later with Skipper as he's giving out orders on how to fix the plane,and when Alex changlles Skipper he seen looking shocked.Private was seen being part in Opertion:Tourist Trap,where he posed as road kill so the other penguins can get to the tourists' jeep,along with posing as road kill Private was used to make to jeep go as seen pushing on the gas pedel.He later appered in when Mason,and Phil brought several chimps native to Africa to help work on the plane,something Private was pleased which,as he had been somewhat burnt by a jeep engine.He did'nt apper until he,the other penguins,chimps,Marty,Gloria,and Melman went to save Alex,and his father.It's unknown what job he had as he was only seen putting the cassette tape that had the Copacabana song on it.Private was later seen at Skipper,and Lola's wedding as one of Skipper's best men,where he asked to kiss Lola, which Skipper resopned by slapping him,and saying "no". Relationships Cupid Cupid was the name of the female reindeer that Private devolped a crush in Merry Madagascar,feeling that returned.Neither of they'r respective groups liked this,especially the leaders(Skipper made very clear when he slapped Private.)They both seemed to spent the whole Christmas special,as when Skipper the other penguins to think happy thought,Private's was him,and Cupid on they'r honeymoon,and near the end of the movie,Cupid was seen drawing a heart with her,and Private in it.Desptie this,they both relize it was best for them to go they'r seperte ways. Skipper Skipper is the leader of the penguins,and usually slaps Private for miscondut.He seems to expect as much as from Private as Kowaski,and Rico desptie his age.Although Skipper does'nt give him dangerous assignments,and usually has him be the distration in the plan.When Private was in danger,Skipper put himself in danger to save.Private was Skipper,and Lola's wedding,where Private asked if he could kiss Lola,which caused Skipper to slap him(which is understandable),say no,and look at him somewhat suspiously. Kowaski Kowaski,and Private seem to get along well.Kowaski seems to look out for Private,probly because of his age.In Madagascar Penguins in A Christmas Caper Kowaski seemed the most corconed about Private's welfare,and seemed still corconed about Private after he was hit by the tourists' jeep in the second Madagascar movie.Although in the first Madagascar movie,Kowaski was upset about getting hit with a bit a crayon,and in the secind movie Kowaski looked annoyed about Private asking to kiss Lola,suggesting that Kowaski does have strandards for Private although there not as high as Skipper's are. Rico Private,and Rico are seen togather often in the film francshine.Although it can be assumed that they have a good relationship. Lola There was'nt much interaction between Private,and Lola until the end of the movie,when Private was one of Skipper's best men at his,and Lola's wedding,and Private asked if he could kiss her.Naturally,Skipper slapped him,and said no. Category:Penguins Category:Characters